Dixie
) God, Our Vindicator |national_anthem = I Wish I Was In Dixie |image_map = Map of Dixie.png |map_caption = Location of Dixie |capital = Richmond, Virginia |largest_city = Houston, Texas |official_languages = |demonym = Dixan |ethnic_groups = 97.3% White 2.7% Other |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |government_type = with a |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Michael Hannity |leader_title2 = Vice President |leader_name2 = Reba Reiter |legislature = Senate |sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = |established_date1 = 4 July 1776 |established_event2 = from the United States |established_date2 = 24 September 1863 |established_event3 = Current constitution |established_date3 = 24 May 1870 |area_km2 = 2,337,376 |area_sq_mi = 902,466 |area_label = Total |population_estimate = 65,625,734 |population_estimate_rank = 21st |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = 65,001,853 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 28.08 |population_density_sq_mi = 72.72 |population_density_rank = 186th |GDP_PPP = $1.612 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 42nd |GDP_PPP_year = 2013 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $24,570 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 25th |GDP_nominal = $2.561 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 7th |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $39,020 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 23rd |Gini = 0.337 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2015 |HDI = 0.887 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 20th |HDI_year = 2015 |currency = Dixan dollar ($, D$) |currency_code = DXD |time_zone = EST, CST |utc_offset = -5, -6 |time_zone_DST = EDT, CDT |utc_offset_DST = -4, -5 |DST_note = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = right |cctld = .dx |iso3166code = DX |calling_code = +1 |patron_saint = }} The Confederate States of Dixie, commonly referred to as just Dixie, the Confederate States, the Confederacy, or incorrectly as Dixieland, is a in which consists of 15 states spanning more than 2,337,376 square kilometers. Dixie borders the to the north, the to the east, the and Mexico to the south, and Sierra to the west. It is the world's country by area, and the world's by population as of 2015. Dixie is a with a . The small national government is based upon a balance between three branches of the government: the president representing the executive, the senate representing the legislature, and the supreme court representing the judiciary. As per the terms of the constitution, the national government is limited to administration in foreign affairs, interstate affairs, defence, financial solvency, legal systems, and justice. All other pretences of governance are hence left to the state to decide upon themselves. This system of government was agreed upon in the revised constitution, which came into power on 24 May 1870. The area now made up by the Confederate States was once inhabited by various native tribes which had lived in the area for at least sixteen thousand years. The first Europeans to settle in the current area did so at in 1607, which eventually expanded into the various . The declared their independence in 1776 and fought the to establish their independence by the year 1783. The United States established a united under the virtues explored in the , creating a of states under which a federal government came to power in 1789. The United States expanded westward with the in 1803, fought in the , and expanded even more in the . The issue of further drove tensions over what powers the federal government specifically held, and eventually led to the , which established the Confederate States in 1862 and saw their victory over the United States in 1863 with the Treaty of Burning Washington. The modern government was established in 1870, as a compact between the states of the Confederate States which served to institute a government whose powers only came in the regulation of affairs between the states and with foreign nations. The Confederate States, as a result of its independence, remained highly agrarian for the rest of the 19th century, embracing the Southern romanticist cultural movement which further drove upon differences between what was formerly the north and the south and leading to official adoption of the name Dixie along with the new constitution. In 1884, the First Plantation Revolution brought about many different and new crops used in the upon which the thrived. Though highly based upon agricultural practices, the Confederate States continued to develop as a modern nation along with many industrial powers, becoming a leading power in the world by the onset of the in 1914. Social movements encouraged by the and a renewed friendship with the saw a gilded age after the end of the war in 1917, but the and the hit the country hard, which saw the beginning of the Deportation Movement in the 1930s. After the end of the , the Confederate States was largely ostracized as being the last country to hold slaves, and increasing pressure from both domestic and international movements would see a period of bans against slavery enacted beginning with Virginia in 1952 until last state to hold slaves, Mississippi, banned slavery by 1964. Most freed slaves were deported to , though many would flee into neighbouring countries. Afterwards, the Second Plantation Revolution revitalized the Dixan economy and served to implement the the economic idea of Agrarian industrialization. The end of the saw a period of peace and economic globalization emerge, policies which heavily profited the agrarian, export economy of Dixie. The economy of Dixie is largely and , having never underwent the actual process of the but having greatly been influenced by its products. Dixie is a country which continued to develop on a technological standpoint with the rest of the Western world, though the country itself never endured the mass industrialization brought about by the advent of the . Instead, the country's economy is based upon the export of agricultural goods such as , , , , , , and produced on mass scale at plantations. The development of the industrial plantation system in the 1960s saw the end of slavery as a means of production, and a replacement with lower and middle class workers through the use of technological means to reduce the intensity, requirement, and necessity of human labor. Small farms also are a prominent part of the system, as trade through logistics based companies allows for the mass production and distribution of locally produced agricultural goods. This system has allowed for the development of a largely system of small, independent farmers to make up the bulk of the population spread through the lower, middle, and upper classes of society. The result of this is a very even spread of wealth and a low cost of living, along with high rankings of political and economic freedom. Dixie is a largely neutral country which prefers not to intrude in the politics of other countries. Instead, the Confederate States prefers to make friends with most governments and largely exist in neutrality with those otherwise disavowed among the international community. The largest allies of Dixie are Britannia, Gaul, Sierra, the , , and . Dixie is a member of the League of Nations, the , the , the , the , the , an observer of the and the , and a global partner of the TPAC. The country is a , though sometimes it is also considered a given its influence on the agricultural markets of the global economy. Etymology The name Dixie supposedly derives from the French word dix, meaning ten, as red banknotes printed by Citizens First Bank in Louisiana held the word on the reverse side of the note. These notes became known as Dixies to the English-speaking people of Louisiana, with the area of their circulation being known as Dixieland. Eventually, the name spread across the entirety of the Southern United States because of the influence that Louisiana and New Orleans in particular held in defining the cultural trends of the American South. Though used as a colloquial term before the War for Southern Independence, the name was adopted by many across the states in rebellion who believed that Dixie was a land entirely different from that of the United States. This usage became more popular after victory in 1853, and was adopted by the constitution passed in 1870, which named the nation the Confederate States of Dixie. History Pre-Columbian period The area now known as Dixie was originally first inhabited approximately 16,000 years ago by migrant following the migrations of across the . After the approximated extinction of the mammoths around 10,000 years ago, the people of the time for the most part became hunter-gatherers across the wilderness, with the first evidence of cultures emerging around 7300 BCE with prehistoric mound settlements in the Louisiana region. These cultures all but disappeared by the year 1000 BCE, after which in the , many native tribes were sedentary agriculturalists with a highly sophisticated social structure and an religious system based heavily on the sanctity of the land. The first European explorers to what is now Dixie were mostly from the , seeking out fabled cities of gold, such as , and fountains of youth, such as . The populations of the various native tribes would eventually begin to reach a steep decline as , , , and would lead to their eventual extinction in greater numbers and seclusion into deeper wilderness. Colonial period The first to establish colonies in contemporary Dixie were the Spanish, doing so at the present day location of Pensacola around 1559, though it would until last until 1561 due to , , and . The first permanent Spanish settlement was St. Augustine, which was founded in 1566. The French would later establish colonies along the , leading to the development of , , and the modern people. The first successful English colony was at in 1607, which only became successful in 1612 after the widespread adoption and use of . The introduction of the and by English-speaking Jamestown and the establishment of the would set deep precedents for later political, cultural, and economic developments within the United States, and later, the Confederate States. Most settlers in every colony were small farmers, though in the southern colonies which would later make up Dixie, large, private plantations which employed both , and later, slaves, which would economically separate the southern, profit driven colonies from the northern, religiously motivated colonies. Cities and settlements along the East coast would grow and develop, leading to pushes by freed indentured servants west to establish homesteads and farms. This, however, would anger many of the yeoman farmers, as constant conflicts with natives and poor soil conditions along the would leave many without stability and the prosperity insured by those who contracted their servitude. As a result of the governments back east refusing to listen to their demands for proper soldiers to help defend the countryside, revolts against the aristocratic easterners would tend to be violent and highly disturbing for the ruling classes, such as ones like in 1676. With the establishment of Georgia in 1732, all had been established with a large belief in the and widespread democratic governments across the colonies. The of the 1730s and 1740s fueled interest in both religous piety and religious liberty. A prevalent natural growth meant that by the 1770s only a small portion of the population was born overseas. As the colonies continued to prosper after long periods of disinterest from the government in Great Britain proper, the royalty sought to reestablish more of a presence in the colonies. Early Republic period The was the first successful rebellion in a colonial state against an overseas European power, with the most notable figures of the Revolution inspired by the ideals of and . The adopted the on 4 July 1776, essentially declaring war against the United Kingdom of Albion-Gaul. Led by , the proved effective against the Albish, eventually defeating them in the , after which the Albish recognized the independence of the Thirteen Colonies as the in 1783. Under the , each state essentially operated independence of one another, with no real national levels of domestic unity other than a generally weak Congress. The was passed in 1789, creating a stronger federal government which held generally more power than each state despite the insurances that the federal government was collectively as strong as each state government. The issue of was also left without definite address, beginning the deepening initial divides between the northern and southern states. The , which was passed in 1791, insured civil rights to each citizen of the United States whose rights were then explicitly expressed as citizens of the republic. The federal government became focused upon expansion, with the settlement of Western territories and the laying the grounds for the and . Although the international slave trade was outlawed in 1808, the invention of the made cotton farming extremely profitable, and by 1820, cotton plantations had spread across the southern territories, greatly expanding the influence of slave-holding states within the government. Juxtaposed against the , which expressed itself in social movements in the north through ideas such as , the north and south were soon to become polar opposites of one another. American westward expansion began to bring the expansion of slavery to national attention, with the free northern states not wanting the south to expand slavery to new territorial acquisitions. The , which saw the creation of the Kingdom of Sierra, defined where exactly the United States could expand into, and events such as began to see violence emerge over the issue of slavery. Independence period In 1860, the election of the , the first president from the anti-slavery party, saw the unanimous secession of thirteen states out of the union and the establishment of the Confederate States of America in 1861. Lincoln did not recognize the independence of the states, naming them as "states in rebellion" which he aimed to reunite as apart of an indivisible union. Led by , the Confederate Army was extremely successful in defeating the Union Army throughout Virginia, with encroachments on Union territory in Pennsylvania and Maryland bringing a great amount of pressure to the United States. The invasion of Pennsylvania, culminated at the was a massive defeat for the Union Army and the beginning of a march south to Washington, which Lee intended to raze in order to force the Union to recognize the sovereignty to the Confederate States. Many fled Washington to Baltimore, though Lincoln remained, unfazed by the advancing Confederate Army, intended to never recognize the sovereignty of the rebels. After a month long siege against a weakened defence force, Washington fell to the Confederacy, and Lincoln was placed under arrest by s who remained in Washington to negotiate with the Confederate States. The Treaty of Burning Washington was signed on 24 September 1863, between Lee and representatives of the Union army and government. The end of the civil war signified the independence of the Confederate States, who immediately began a process to form a more stable union based around a moderation between the early federal government and the confederation government. Though the issue was prevalent throughout the minds of many Confederate politicians, the foremost goal was that of domestic reconstruction and international recognition. Albion-Gaul, having not recognized the Confederate States due to domestic pressure, agreed to recognize the nation at peace with the United States, and as such, many other foreign governments followed. On a domestic level, the various states of the confederacy were highly separated from one another, and in order to bring some level of unification to the various states, the new Constitution of the Confederate States was passed in 1870, bringing about the modern name Dixie and signifying the ability of each state to cooperate with a moderate amount of distance from one another. Category:Dixie Category:Nations